This invention relates generally to a target game and in particular to an indoor ball throwing target game suitable for children. More particularly, the target game of the invention is specifically suited for use at children's gatherings such as birthday parties and the like, though, of course, the game can be used at other times as well.
At the present time, there are a wide number of ball throwing target games in use, many of which have achieved substantial commercial success. Among these games are backstop devices which may or may not have means for catching or collecting the balls that are thrown. Other target games have resilient means, such as a spring-like web, for propelling the ball back to the thrower. Some of these ball throwing games utilize stakes or brace means for holding the target in place, and consequently, they are not practical for indoor use. Moreover, many of the target games of the prior art require bulky support structures, such as a peripheral metal frame, and as a result, they are not easily stored and are therefore most suitable for semi-permanent use.
In contrast to these ball throwing games of the prior art, the target game of the invention utilizes no stakes or brace means, and therefore, is ideally suited for indoor use. In addition, the target and surrounding material does not require a peripheral frame, making it easily stored, and less expensive than most of the target games described hereinbefore.